seule
by Nanou62
Summary: elle se leva, elle était seule, mais cela ne se produira plus jamais


Elle se leva encore une fois seule dans le noir profond de la nuit, seule, oui, encore, depuis qu'elle avait changé d'équipe, c'était toujours seule qu'elle se réveillé la nuit, avec les cauchemars de son passée, d'habitude Gil était toujours là pour les chasser, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit tout les deux, elle travaillant de jour, lui de nuit, il partagé la même maison, la même douche, la même chambre, et même le même lit, mais pas aux mêmes heures, jamais ensemble.

Elle alluma la lumière, trempé de sueur, la terreur au fond des yeux, elle regarda cette pièce, celle-ci qui il y a encore un mois renvoyé des sons de rires, de plaisirs, d'amour, maintenant les seuls bruits de cette pièce étaient ses larmes, ses pleures, ses cris de terreur, et rien d'autre, elle réfléchi depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas vu Gil avec elle enroulé dans cette couette de couleurs rose, son oreiller serré fort entre ses bras pour ressentir sa présence tellement manquante dans se noir ténébreux. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis l'image de Gil lui revint, lui essuyant cette larme, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact, mais fut bien vite rattrapé par la réalité, il n'était pas là, elle était seule.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une douche l'aiderait peut être, elle arriverait peut être à se rendormir avec un peu de chance.

La douche finie, elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci contenant maintenant toutes les larmes de la jeune femme brune.

Un mal de crane était arrivée avec sa terreur nocturne, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie, prenant deux pilules pour soigner ce mal, lui au moins, elle pouvait le contenir. Elle regarda la deuxième boite, des somnifères, elle en avait bien besoin, mais en attendant le sommeil que ces cachets procurer, elle se versa un petit verre de scotch, on verra bien demain matin pour le mal de tête, c'est vrai que le mélange n'était pas très bon, mais elle s'en fichait, le pire c'est que Gil risquait d'être déçue qu'elle est entamé cette bonne bouteille sans lui, mais de toute manière, ils n'étaient plus jamais ensemble avec ses nouveaux horaires, elle prenait juste un peu d'avance sur lui, et puis de toutes manière, c'était bien elle qui l'avait acheté cette bouteille, pour fêter leurs un an de vie commune.

Des larmes revinrent en nombre à cette pensée, c'était il y a deux jours, il devait avoir sa soirée, mais au dernier moment, il avait été rappelé, il avait dit qu'il ferait le plus vite, il n'était pas encore rentré, alors qu'ils c'étaient croisé dans la salle de repos, il l'avait invité à partager son café, elle avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir.

Pensées après pensées, elle finissait son troisième verre, ainsi que sa sixième pilule, le sommeil ne venant décidément pas.

Le trouble se faisait de plus en plus présent dans son esprit, elle pensait à Gil, à la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, un soir de décembre, il était tout les deux sur les hauteurs de Vegas, un meurtre avait eu lieu, ils étaient sur l'affaire, tout le monde était parti, ils étaient seul, Sara regarda les lumières de la ville au loin, puis frissonna, il lui avait déposé sa veste sur ses épaules.

« Vous allez prendre froid » avait il dit doucement

« Merci » avait elle simplement répondu lui faisant un sourire.

« J'aimerais pas que vous preniez froid, ça serait dommage »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je bouclerais l'enquête même avec 42 de fièvre » dit elle en rigolant

« Seulement je serais obligé de venir vous réchauffer chez vous » avait il dit sans vraiment faire attention, elle avait retourné sa tête sur lui, étonné, il l'a regarda et lui fit un sourire. « Cela vous embêterait il ? » rajouta l'entomologiste.

Le sourire de Sara avait disparu, tant de questions passé dans sa tête.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, elle ne bougea pas, il prit cela comme un accord entre eux, alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa en mettant tout son amour, un baiser tendre et d'une douceur, par ce baiser, il se mettait à nu devant elle.

« Je t'aime Sara » lui murmura t il après avoir posé son front sur le sien.

Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, tellement perdu dans son brouillard, elle revit d'autre moment de sa vie, comme son père levant la main sur sa mère, puis sur elle.

Elle se sentit ensuite vide, une simple coquille vide, ses membres ne voulaient même plus bouger, c'est dommage, elle avait froid, elle aurait bien mit une couverture sur elle, tant pis, elle restera comme ça.

Le regard perdu sur son passé, elle ferma les yeux, revivant le malheur qui l'avait touché trop tôt, beaucoup trot tôt, elle avait essayé de changer de vie, d'oublier, de découvrir le bonheur, mais ce fut peine perdue.

« J'ai vraiment essayé Gil » murmura t elle en dernier mot.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, en priant pour que de l'autre coté sa nouvelle vie serait moins noir.

Gil entra trois heures plus tard, épuisé par l'enquête, mais inquiet de ne pas avoir vu sa tendre moitié au labo, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, puis chercha des yeux Sara, il s'avança vers le salon, elle était là, allongée sur le canapé, il haussa un sourcil en voyant la bouteille de scotch sur la table basse, ce n'était pas le genre de Sara de boire de l'alcool en pleine nuit, il l'a secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

Son bras tomba dans le vide, laissant ouvrir sa main, une boite de cachet tomba à terre, Gil pâlit en ramassant la boite, ce n'était pas possible, ces yeux parcouraient le chemin de la boite de somnifère à Sara, qui était bleu, elle devait avoir froid, oui, elle avait froid, tellement froid qu'il se propagea dans le corps de l'entomologiste.

Elle était partit, pour toujours.


End file.
